genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshiyasu Satomi
Yoshiyasu Satomi (里見・義康, Satomi Yoshiyasu) is the Student Council President of Satomi Academy, one of the academies of Qing-Takeda. A very serious and obstinate Elf young girl with a serious sense of duty and responsability. Her figure and "growth rate" is the same as Yoshitsune Kurou Minamoto (very flat), so like Adele Balfette, who later become her friend, Yoshiyasu is very worried about her lack of female "attributes". During Musashi's travel to Hexagone Française and M.H.R.R. territories her academy alongside Qing-Takeda becomes one of Musashi's most valuable allies against P.A. ODA forces. Later, she joins Musashi Ariadust Academy when Yoshiyori Satomi asks Toori Aoi to take care of her. Plot 'Horizon Rescue Campaign' April 21, 1648 - Testament Era In an anime original appareance, Yoshiyasu Satomi is seen (with Yoshiyori Satomi and other members of Satomi Academy) observing Musashi Ariadust Academy meeting to determine the academy official posture about Horizon Ariadust execution. When the Academy emerges victorious and decides to give its full support to Toori Aoi's campaign of saving P-01s from the forces of the Testament Union, Toori walks down the stairs, telling the others that they have showed him that they can rescue Horizon, so he’s going. He explains them that they don’t have to go along with this anymore, but if anyone they care about is ever in danger, they shouldn’t hesitate to save them. When Yoshiyori hears Toori's words, a determined Yoshiyori leaves the room while Yoshiyasu talks to him. Abilities Yoshiyasu Satomi is a mechanized unit pilot, a Heavy God of War Mounted User (重武神騎乗師, Jū bushin kijō-shi) and she owns one of the Hakken Gods of War of the Satomi, Justice. *'God of War: Justice' (義, Gi) - One of the Satomi Gods of War based on The Virtues of the Samurai (Benevolence, Justice, Respect, Wisdom, Loyalty, Honesty, Filial Piety, Respect of the Ancestors). A blue humanoid hound-like unit, this God of War activates by reaction to the Justice filled heart of its rider. Justice combat prowess is a clear reflection of Yoshiyasu top notch abilities as a mounted warrior, using a crimson Far East made sword and sheath as its weapons. Following Satomi instructors directions, all its reinforcements are hand-made to resist even the most extreme conditions, permitting to pull impossible maneuvers. Inherited Names 'Satomi Yoshiyasu' (1573-1604) Satomi Yoshiyasu (1573 - 18 December 1604) was a son of Satomi Yoshiyori. He submitted to Toyotomi Hideyoshi and assisted him in the Odawara Campaign, thus being present for the downfall of the Satomi's longtime enemy, the Hôjô clan. Afterwards he was made to give up his holdings in Kazusa and Shimôsa but was confirmed in Awa, with an income of some 92,000 koku. He joined Tokugawa Ieyasu in the Sekigahara Campaign and had his holdings increased to 120,000 koku. Trivia *The Satomi Hakken Gods of War and the link of the Eight Virtues of Confucianism and Seven Virtues of the Samurai to the Satomi clan come from the Nansō Satomi Hakkenden, a s.XIX yomihon, or reading book, one of the popular genres of Edo-period (1600-1867) prose fiction. The story depicts the adventures of eight samurais whose last names begin with the Japanese word for dog. The author, Takizawa Okikuni (1767-1848), also known as Kyokutei Bakin, worked around 30 years on this, his best-known work. *Yoshiyori and Yoshiyasu hairstyles (both have a two small hair intakes that seem like dog ears) also are a reference to Kyokutei Bakin's novel. Category:Characters Category:Elven Characters Category:Citizens of Qing-Takeda Category:Students of Satomi Academy Category:Satomi Academy Student Council Board Members Category:Female Characters